


Hallway Noises

by domxho



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domxho/pseuds/domxho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin hears interesting noises coming from the hallway at the Palo Alto house and does not disturb the two people doing “something”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Noises

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty obvious I was birthed from the Linkin Park fandom (where there, it's rough and fast and all sorts of hardcore).

Dustin has heard many different sounds in his lifetime, and he should have the opportunity to fully investigate what the fuck Mark and Wardo are doing in the hallway, but Sean keeps turning his head back to the computer. “You’re wired in,” he barks, setting down an opened bottle of beer for him. “Code.”

–

Mark’s sweats are around his ankles (he didn’t wear underwear that day), and Wardo’s belt buckle is pressing into the back of his thigh, but Mark couldn’t really care less when Wardo pushes in and hisses in his right ear. Mark’s knees buckle and he melts against the door.

“Damnit,” Eduardo whispers, almost angrily, but he senses that it’s dissipating when the curse is followed by a low sigh.

“Wardo,” Mark ventures, reaching around for his hand.

Eduardo clutches Mark’s hips with rough fingers and starts to move, not completely gently. Mark doesn’t seem to care; he’s moaning with his face smashed against the door.

“He means nothing.” Eduardo grunts and slams in to make his point. Mark nods. “You- he will never be me, you get that?”

Mark exhales loudly, his head dipping back. “Yes.”

“He- he is never going to do anything for this company ever again.”

“Ever again. Wardo.”

Eduardo whimpers, uncontrolled, and presses a hand flat on the door by Mark’s face as he rolls his hips deep within Mark. “You’re going to get rid of him.”

Mark starts then, starts to argue, but Wardo clamps a hand over his mouth and thrusts in right at the perfect angle.

“He will be gone by the time I wake up tomorrow morning.”

Mark nods silently and thrusts his tongue at the hand at his mouth, which shouldn’t turn Eduardo on as much as it does.

“God damnit, Mark.” Eduardo’s breath stutters and he removes his hand and refocuses on fucking Mark hard against the door. Mark isn’t perturbed by this at all, making noises he hasn’t made in months (he hasn’t seen Eduardo in a long fucking time), careless noises that he and Eduardo know everyone in the house can hear.

–

The high girls are giggling on the floor, and Sean is beat red and reaching for his inhaler. Dustin is simply grinning and typing code.

–

“Come on, Wardo-” Mark says, then chokes as the Brazilian grabs his untouched dick and brings him off. Eduardo follows shortly after, sighing loudly into Mark’s ear, and things still as they slope against the door.

Several minutes later, Mark grabs the energy needed to pick himself up and drag Eduardo to his bed, kissing him along the way.

–

Dustin shoves the couch in front of the hallway door to block wanderers from disturbing Mark and Eduardo, and gets back to coding.

The next time Dustin surfaces, Sean is being literally kicked–Mark is kicking him–out of the house, albeit with a slight limp.


End file.
